The Debt of Humanity
by Belial The Dark Angel
Summary: An accident leaves Harry cripples. The Headmaster won't do anything but hide it. Harry awakens a new power and gains new allies. They will make the world remember the debt they owe their kind. One way or another.


The birth of Grave

I own nothing!

Harry Potter was sitting in a hospital room. And accident during his vacation with his relatives, had cost him his right arm and eye. His empty eye socket was covered in bloody bandages, just like the stump where his arm used to connect to his shoulder. From his one good eye, tears streamed. Not tears of sorrow, because he was betrayed by his relatives, who pushed him off the cliff where he had the accident, but tears of rage for not being able to stop it.

"Damnit. Damnit, damnit, damnit." He cursed as he pounded against the wall, actually forming cracks in the wall. He knew Dumbledore knew about his accident, but he did nothing, not even a get well note. Just a letter that he would pick him up at the end of the vacation and would apply an illusion to hide the injuries.

He couldn't have the Chosen One be crippled now, that would ruin morale.

Harry sneered at the thought as he just laid back. While his relatives never got insurance for him, the Hospital felt sorry for him and made sure to charge every cost to his relatives. Once the police were done with them of course.

In the city of Los Santos, a few weeks later.

A group of African American gangsters stood in front of a hooded figure, sitting on a large couch in a large warehouse. He was clearly male and wore what seemed like military gear, with a black hooded cloak over it. "So you idiots failed such a simple assignment?" The figure said. The leader of the gangsters scowled.

"Listen punk. You are lucky we even agreed to do the job. You didn't tell us about the damn Merryweather troops." He said. The hooded figure looked at him coldly, red glowing eyes visible under the hood. "You better pay us for the damages if you know what is good for you." The leader said. The figure just chuckled ominously as he raised his left hand and snapped his fingers. Suddenly several compartments on the ceiling and walls opened up. From them came several gun turrets which cut down the gangsters with machinegun fire.

"Fools." He said coldly as he snapped his fingers again. Suddenly several men wearing military grade Body Armor and carrying M4A1 Carbines walked into the room. "I want you to do the job then. I want those blueprints they are shipping. Make sure you leave no witnesses." He ordered as the soldiers nodded and left. The figure sighed as he stood up.

"If you want something done well, you have to do it yourself." He muttered as he walked into another room, filled with weapons. He picked a Mark XIX Desert Eagle, a Mini Uzi, a Mossberg 590 Pump Action Shotgun, an M4A1 Carbine with M320 Grenade Launcher Module, which he kept separate, and a belt of grenades and Sticky Bombs.

He then left the room. When he was outside, he climbed on a motorcycle and sped off.

On the freeway.

The figure sped across the freeway towards an armored transport. So that is the transport that holds the second set of blueprints. He said as he picked a sticky bomb and threw it at the transport's backdoor and pushed the detonator, blowing it up and stopping the transport. The driver stepped out, only to be shot by the Desert Eagle. The figure stopped and went into the truck. He loaded a bag with the blueprints, some of the gold bars inside and the money. He also picked up the sawed off shotgun the driver was carrying, as well as the driver's Mini Uzi, just in case. He then heard the police. "Shit." The figure cursed. As he got on his motorcycle and threw the bag on the back of his motor. He then sped off as several cars chased after him.

As he sped across the freeway, a police car drove besides him. The figure smirked under his hood as he drew the second Uzi and emptied the magazine on the driver, making the car spiral out of control. The car hit a second police car, making the second flip over the first, killing the officers inside. The remaining 3 cars still pursued him, being reinforced by three others and 5 motorcycle agents.

"Get him!" They yelled as they pursued him. As one drove beside him, he found the barrel of a sawed off shotgun staring in his face.

"Boom." The figure said as he blew the officer's head off. He then accelerated as he sped away. He then quickly pulled the break and spun around, M320 Grenade Module drawn and he sped towards the car coming towards him, firing the grenade into the hood of the car, making it explode and begin to flip over as the figure rode up it like a ramp, jumping over the rest of the officers. The officers stopped in shock. Only then did they notice the belt of unpinned grenades near them.

"Shit!" They yelled as the belt exploded, taking them with it. The figure smirked as he sped off and hid in an alley, until the police gave up. The figure then sped back to the warehouse.

At the warehouse.

The figure walked into the room, only to encounter another person standing there with the soldiers.

The person was a boy of around 18 years old. He had black hair that fell to his shoulders, deep, dark blue eyes and pale skin. He wore dark blue pants, a dark, navy blue shirt, sapphire blue gloves, black combat boots, a blue leather jacket with a black skull on the back, a pair of black sunglasses resting on his head and a silver necklace with a sapphire on the amulet around his neck.

At his hips were a pair of 2 and a half foot long swords, shaped like roman Gladius swords. He also had a pair of Mark XIX Desert Eagles secured behind his back.

"Hello Grave." The boy said to the figure, now identified as Grave.

"Hello to you to, Abyss." Grave said coldly. Abyss chuckled.

"Lighten up will you." He said. "But anyway, I managed to get the blueprints with our men." He said as he threw the blueprints towards Grave, who rolled them out on the table, together with the ones he stole.

"Finally." Grave said as he looked the blueprints over. The one he got from the transport was a simple blueprint for the AA-12 Automatic shotgun. These were very well liked with his troops and they needed these blueprints to perform repairs, and build their own when they finally had the means.

The second blueprint was for a vehicle, a newly designed one. That was why Merryweather was hired to protect it. Even then, his soldiers were more than enough.

These blueprints were on a new vehicle, the new M521 Wyvern Suppression Tank, together with its main weapons, the Stormshard Mortars.

"Now all we need are the facilities to build them." Grave said as Abyss nodded.

"Indeed Grave." He said with a smirk. Grave looked at him.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked as Abyss smirked.

"Are you up for a little heist?" He inquired. Grave chuckled ominously.

"Of course I am." He said as he laughed darkly, a laugh that was shared by Abyss. A laugh that freaked out the other soldiers as a black aura appeared around them both. But where Grave had a brownish outline around the aura, Abyss had a blue outline.

As the laughter rang through the warehouse, storm clouds began gathering outside as lightning flashed across the sky.

Three weeks later.

Grave and Abyss sat at a table in the warehouse. While the three weeks had be good for them, they didn't have what they needed. A weapon production plant. They did get a lot of new equipment, including a new M1117 ASV, purchased off of the Black Market.

"Alright. Don't you think it is time the Emerald Eye Gang made their return?" Abyss said. Grave nodded.

The Emerald Eye Gang was the front the group used for their illegal activities, such as smuggling and heists. But 2 years back they disappeared from the public eye.

The legal front was the Black Skull Mercenary/Private Security Force.

"But what is our target?" Grave asked. Abyss smirked as he snapped his fingers, making a holographic image spring up. On it was a large military truck with a massive cruise missile. Grave actually chocked on the glass of water he was drinking.

"Are you insane?" He said, uncharacteristically shocked. "You want to steal a military cruise missile from a military convoy?" He demanded. Abyss laughed out loud.

"Indeed. But I have all the data already. The convoy consists of the large transport truck." He said as more images sprung up. "In addition it is protected on the front by a single M1A1 Abrams Battle Tank and two M1126 ICV with M2 Machine Guns. At each side are 3 M1114 Humvees and at the rear are 2 M1117 Guardians and 2 M1128 Mobile Gun Systems." He said as he showed the images. Grave sighed.

"How do you expect to take it then?" He asked. Abyss smirked.

"The convoy comes through an area surrounded by forests on both sides of the road. I have already told the chosen gang members to set up positions in these woods." Abyss said as more images popped up. "The plan is to wait until they arrive here. As soon as they do, the concealed troops will launch a barrage of smoke grenades to disorientate the enemy. As soon as they are in disarray, Deadeye will begin picking off targets and concealed positions with M2 Machine Guns and Mk. 19 Grenade launchers, crewed by The Black Skulls, will lay down fire, together with machine gun fire from the troops. If possible, we should try to disable the Tank, M1126 and M1128 vehicles, instead of destroying them. They should be handy." Abyss finished. Grave nodded.

"I have something for that. I developed several EMP rounds for the RPG-7. I have around 6 of them. Meaning we have enough for the vehicles and the truck. But we only give them to our best gunmen." Grave said. Right that moment, a man wearing a grey bodysuit, an advanced looking facemask and carrying an advanced rifle and pistol walked in.

"Hello Deadeye." Abyss said to the man. The man merely nodded silently. "How are your rifle and pistol doing?" Abyss asked.

"The new Mark I Exitus Rifle and Exitus Pistol are doing fine. The rounds as well." He said in a raspy voice. Grave smirked at that.

"They better well be." He said. "I made them after all." He remarked with a hint of pride in his voice. Abyss chuckled.

"You are the most cold hearted bastard I know Grave. Yet you only show emotion when in pride of your creations." He said, before Grave slapped him on the back of the head.

"Quiet you." He hissed. "Now, we need to prepare." He said as everyone left the room.

2 weeks later.

The military convoy was advancing through the wood road.

"I don't like this place commander." A soldier said. The commander scoffed.

"I don't care. We need to get the missile to the harbor." He said. Suddenly a barrage of grenades erupted from the forest, blanketing the entire convoy in smoke. "What the hell?" The commander said, before a sniper round blew his head apart.

Suddenly several missiles were launched from the cover of the woods, hitting the truck, the tank, the 2 M1126 and a single Mobile Gun System, the last one missed.

"Damn it." Grave cursed from his position as he drew a China Lake Grenade Launcher and launched the 3 rounds, blowing up most of the soldiers. Soon the fight was done and the smoke cleared, revealing the soldiers of the Emerald Eye.

They wore, what seemed like a mix between military flak armor and metal plates. On each of their arms was a retractable wrist blade. They mostly carried a variety of assault rifles, ranging from AK-47 to M16 and M4 rifles. Some carried old Thompson Sub Machine Guns or the new M249 Machine guns. Some carried shotguns of varying type, from Remington Model 970 to AA-12 shotguns. The one thing they all had in common was that they wore WW-2 Gas masks. The variety of weaponry was because they had to take care of their equipment themselves, meaning they had to buy them with their own money.

"Good work everyone. Grave said. Too bad that one M1128 was ruined, but that can happen. We have the missile, the tank, the 2 M1126, 1 M1128, the M1117 Guardians and even 3 Humvees. This should prove useful for later." He said as Abyss nodded.

"The Guardians will be delegated to the Emerald Eye, together with the Humvees. The Tank and other vehicles will go to the Black Skulls." He said as everyone nodded and left the clearing after Grave restarted everything, and after they salvaged any useful stuff.

3 weeks later.

Grave looked at the soldiers of The Black Skulls. They had a total of 1200 soldiers with varying equipment, not to mention the R&D department with 50 scientists and engineers and their armored elements consisting of tanks, helicopters, Infantry Fighting Vehicles and even artillery.

Then there were the Emerald Eye. While the original members of the Emerald Eye were turned into the Black Skulls, the new members were normal civilians with basic training or former members of other gangs. They did number close to 10000. A sizeable portion of the homeless and poor in Los Santos were also part of the gang as informants. Both Grave and Abyss had felt sorry for them on some level and paid them quite well for their services. Some had even taken up the training programs that they had in place for the gang and some younger people even joined the Black Skulls as recruits.

Grave turned to Abyss.

"Have you found any other worthy recruits?" He asked. Abyss smirked.

"I found three people. The first is Minato Sahashi from Japan. He has the ability of Black Lightning Manipulation. But he disappeared 2 days ago and we need to wait. The second is a boy named Tsukune Aono. Our initial intel reports that he is a naïve kid that ended up at that Youkai Academy School and relies on his friends to fight." He said, before smirking wider.

"But our more recent intel reports that this was all a mask. We saw him in action last summer. He seems to be a former member of the church, before he defected with his entire Division. But before they did this they seemed to have stolen a few artifacts. Most prominently the Holy Sword Clarent. His abilities include Ki Manipulation, Black Ice Manipulation, a certain degree of Metal Manipulation focusing around silver and the ability to create a silver armor. He is also very skilled with his sword and with a glaive." He said. Now his face became serious.

"The last piece is a person called Takashi Komuro, or as he calls himself, Subject Zero. He is the carrier of the Z Virus. It was created by that Madwoman Carla Rademis and he was he test subject. He seemed to have escaped a few years ago. It also seemed he had some unique abilities before he was used as a test subject. He had incredible longlivity, having fought in WW 1, WW 2 and the Vietnam war. He is incredibly skilled with all kinds of weapons and had enhanced strength and something called Hypersensory. All we know of his current abilities is that he possesses the mutative capabilities of the Blacklight Component of the virus and the absorbed abilities. He is currently under the guise of a high school student." Abyss finished. Grave smirked.

"Keep working on more possible members. Good job for now. Begin preparations." He said. Abyss nodded.

"And what about a Production Facility?" He asked. Grave smirked.

"Do you remember that island group we discovered near those so called Rook Islands?" He asked. Abyss nodded. Grave smirked again. "After we finally manage to get rid of the Pirates and Privateers on the Rook Islands, we can use them and the other Island Group for our own purposes once we gather the funds." He said. Abyss smirked.

"Excellent." He said. "Now then. Shall we begin Phase 2?" He said. Grave nodded.

"Task the Research Department to begin making plans for the other Exo Enforcers. Alpha was a big success and has become even better after the modifications. After that, tell them to begin developing them, as soon as they can. Also, begin the transaction for the missile. We need those funds desperately." He ordered. Abyss nodded.

"Will do Grave." He said as he walked off. Grave silently watched the screen. "Perhaps it is time the world repaid its debt to our kind." He said as he raised his hand and opened it.

In the palm of his hand grew a ball of black, brown outlined energy. He smirked as he stepped outside and looked at the desolate desert that was past Los Santos. He then slammed the ball in the ground. The ground rumbled violently as massive spikes of black rock rose up, tearing through the ground.

"The debt that they owe the God Slayers." He said coldly

And that wraps it up. I will not make a long note of apologizing because that will only serve to annoy you. All I can say is my job takes up a lot more time since my contract was revised. So I now have longer hours. The upside is, I make more money. The downside, a lot less time for Fanfiction, even less when taking into account The Witcher 3 and Fallout 4. But anyway I digress.

Please review and if it reaches you in time, a Happy New Year to all you readers.


End file.
